Di Bawah Sinar Mentari
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Kemudian mereka kembali bertemu. Di bawah sinar mentari musim semi dengan kedua anak berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada di sisi masing-masing. Dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari, bahwa ia telah begitu berbeda dari enam tahun yang lalu. Sequel to Di Bawah Rintik Hujan. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's_. Saya hanya meminjam charanya hanya demi memuaskan hasrat pribadi saja /dibuang

Sequel dari **Di Bawah Rintik Hujan**. Membaca fic ini dahulu sebenarnya tak apa. Tapi tetap dianjurkan untuk membaca fic sebelumnya agar ceritanya bisa lebih jelas.

Warning: typos, OOC, dst.

_Happy reading ^^_

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca begitulah cerah, nampak dari sang mentari yang tengah memandikan para penghuni bumi dengar sinarnya yang hangat dan menyilaukan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga tulip nampak bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, menandakan musim semi yang mulai memasuki kota kecil itu. Suara cicitan burung bulbul menggema di udara yang rasanya begitu sejuk walaupun matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya di angkasa.

Nampak sesosok lelaki berambut merah darah yang tengah menggandeng sesosok gadis mungil berusia lima tahunan yang tengah asik bernyanyi riang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Diam-diam lelaki itu merutuk dalam hati, kenapa bisa ia menjanjikan sesuatu hal bodoh kepada kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat tatkala ia melihat wajah memelas kakaknya yang mengatakan ia tidak bisa ikut wisata anak dengan orangtua yang diadakan oleh sekolah ponakannya, si gadis mungil berambut senada dengannya dengan manik sepekat tinta yang selalu berbinar ceria. Dan ia malah mengiyakan permohonan sang kakak yang ingin ia mengambil banyak foto anaknya sepanjang wisata, dan sebagai gantinya kakaknya itu akan membereskan apartemennya yang berantakkan di akhir minggu.

Dan bodohnya ia, ia lupa kalau ia memang sedikit alergi dengan Mai, ponakannya yang hiperaktif dan sangat tidak Akasuna. Yah walaupun anak itu menyandang nama keluarga ayahnya yang bukan Akasuna, tapi setidaknya anak kecil itu harus mewarisi sedikit sifat tenang Akasuna!

"_Ojii-san_, jangan lama-lama jalannya. Ayo cepat!" teriak ponakan perempuannya antusias dan menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mau tidak mau lelaki bernama Akasuna Sasori itu membiarkan si anak berusia lima tahun menyeretnya menuju sebuah bangunan bertuliskan _'Sunflower Kindergarden'_ besar-besar pada atapnya. Nampak dua buah bis besar berada di sana dengan sekumpulan orangtua dan anak-anak yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa kurang nyaman ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata bukan satu kelas saja yang mengadakan piknik hari ini, melainkan seluruh kelas TK B. Bayangkan saja, betapa banyak anak-anak dan orangtua di sana. Bahkan kini terlihat sebuah bis lain yang tengah parkir pada halaman sekolah kanak-kanak yang bisa dibilang cukup luas.

Bukannya ia anti sosial atau apa, tapi rasanya berada dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang ia tak kenal serta mendapati beberapa dari mereka sedaritadi memperhatikannya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengiyakan permohonan kakaknya tempo hari.

Tak lama, muncul sesosok wanita berusia lima puluhan bersama beberapa wanita berumur sekita dua puluh tahunan hingga empat pulah tahunan di depan rombongan anak-anak dan orangtua tersebut. Sang wanita tua yang Sasori yakini sebagai kepala sekolah TK itu pun mulai berbicara dengan menggunakan mikrofon.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, anak-anakku tersayang serta para orangtua yang saya hormati. Karena kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu perencanaan awal, silahkan anda sekalian masuk ke dalam bis yang telah ditandai sesuai dengan kelas anak masing-masing." ucap wanita tua itu dengan lancar.

Sasori membiarkan saja Mai menariknya menuju sebuah bis bergambar bunga tulip berwarna warni pada sisi pintunya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya agar Mai tidak terlalu kesulitan menyeretnya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika terlihat oleh iris _hazel_-nya, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan sesosok anak lelaki berambut merah darah yang membawa boneka beruang pada tangannya yang bebas, karena tangannya yang lain di pegang oleh si gadis merah muda erat. Dan ketika kelopak gadis itu terbuka, Sasori dapat melihat jelas iris _viridian _yang begitu ia kenal.

Sakura?

Kakinya kembali melangkah dan kali ini ialah yang seperti menyeret ponakannya yang sedang tertawa senang sembari berlari. Tangannya yang lain pun ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan si gadis yang memegang keranjang besar berisi makanan untuk piknik.

Kepala merah muda itu teralih. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati si lelaki berambut merah yang sudah lama sekali tak ia temui kini berdiri di depannya dengan _hazel _yang tak terbaca. Pada tangan lelaki itu tergenggam tangan sesosok anak kecil berambut merah yang seusia dengan anak lelaki yang tangannya ia genggam saat ini.

"Hei, Ren-_chan!"_

Bocah lelaki berambut merah yang dipanggil Ren-_chan _itu menggerutu pelan.

"Jangan memanggilku Ren-_chan, _Mai-_san."_

Namun nampaknya sejoli dewasa itu tak mendengarkan ucapan anak-anak yang masing-masing berdiri di sisi mereka, terlalu terkejut melihat satu sama lain di hadapannya.

"S-Sasori?"

Mereka kembali bertemu di dalam situasi yang tidak terduga, sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**Di Bawah Sinar Mentari**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah kini mereka, terduduk di atas rumput berlapiskan kain bermotif buah _strawberry _ dengan kotak piknik yang kini isinya tinggal sedikit, di bawah pohon apel yang lebat dan rindang yang melindungi mereka dari teriknya sinar mentari.

Nampak si gadis merah muda yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah si bocah merah yang tengah melambai ke arah sana. Senyum nampak pada wajah cantik gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu.

Entahlah, ia juga tak yakin marga gadis itu masihlah Haruno.

Sakura tampaklah santai dengan kaus berkerah polo berwarna _soft pink_-nya dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap yang membungkus kakinya dengan begitu pas. Ia juga hanya mengenakan _sneakers _berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambut merah mudanya yang telah tumbuh hingga sepinggang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan indah. Ia sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu polos dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna senada.

Keheningan jelas menyergap di antara kedua orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu itu. Namun akhirnya Sakura berdeham dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu eh, Sasori?"

_Déjà vu._

Enam tahun lalu, ialah yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun kini kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis musim semi di sampingnya.

Apakah Sakura juga menyadarinya?

"Ya, sudah lama sekali." jawab Sasori, mengulangi jawaban yang pernah terlontar dari bibir Sakura enam tahun yang lalu. Nampak iris hijau anggur itu terbelalak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ukuran semula dan kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan.

"Ah, kau benar. Sudah berapa lama, hmm? Lima tahun?"

"Enam tahun." Koreksi Sasori.

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah menghitung lagi, hahaha." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa garing. Nampaknya ia masihlah gugup saat duduk berdekatan dengannya. Sasori yang menyadari kegugupan Sakura diam-diam tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu masihlah Sakura yang ia kenal dulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasori nampak tengah merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Biasa saja. Menghadiri rapat dewan, mengurus berkas-berkas yang tak ada habisnya …" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasori. Sepertinya ketegangan yang sebelumnya gadis merah muda itu rasakan mulai mencair. Bibir tipis milik lelaki bersurai sepekat darah itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang amatlah tipis. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tawa Sakura terhenti. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Sasori kini teralihkan pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Iris _viridian_-nya tertuju pada sesosok bocah berambut merah yang tengah menendang bola sepak yang kini melambung tinggi di udara.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Aku sekarang bekerja di rumah."

Alis merah milik Sasori mengerut. Bekerja di rumah? Maksudnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga?

"Pekerja lepas?"

"Tidak-tidak. Sekarang aku adalah seorang arsitek. Terkejut, huh?"

Tentu saja ia terkejut! Seingatnya dulu impian gadis itu adalah menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi kenapa sekarang …

"Tidak. Selamat kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih."

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan yang belum siap untuk gugur serta rerumputan yang cukup rapuh untuk terbawa angin. Nampak kelopak berbagai warna terbawa oleh angin di atas kepala sepasang anak manusia yang kini kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir.

"Kau kesini bersama anakmu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir merah muda Sakura. Sasori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia keponakanku."

Entah perasaaan Sasori atau apa, tapi ia melihat gadis di sebelahnya menghela nafas lega.

"_Souka."_

"Kau sendiri, datang bersama anakmu?"

Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia anakku."

Manik karamelnya terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Sakura. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak, serta jantungnya yang seakan tidak berdetak. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu kembali menjalari dadanya.

Ternyata benar dugaannya, Sakura telah menjadi milik orang lain. Mantan kekasih yang entah kenapa selalu menghantui pikirannya kini telah memiliki kebahagiaan lain yang diberikan oleh sosok lelaki lain.

Bukan darinya.

Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Saso―"

"Aku harus pergi mengawasi Mai. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Ia segera berjalan menjauh dari sana, tanpa menyadari Sakura kini mengejarnya. Tangan kurus itu menggenggam tangannya yang berada pada sisi tubuhnya.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura kini tengah menatapnya dengan kepedihan yang jelas pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi sama seperti kau menghilang di bawah rintik hujan enam tahun yang lalu?"

Manik karamelnya kembali terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apakah gadis itu masih memikirkan pertemuan singkat mereka enam tahun yang lalu?

Manik giok Sakura nampak berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Atau sama seperti kau meninggalkanku di bawah hujan kelopak bunga Sakura empat belas tahun yang lalu?"

Sesuatu yang begitu keras bagaikan memukul dadanya hingga terasa begitu sakit tak karuan. Refleks Sasori memeluk tubuh yang sedaritadi bergetar karena menahan tangis. Gadis itu sontak meronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan lelaki berambut merah itu, namun tubuh itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu memanglah kebodohanku, Sakura."

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Sakura. Sasori memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sesuatu yang panas terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia mendengar isakan perih gadis dalam pelukannya.

" Tapi apa kau tahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat aku meninggalkanmu enam tahun yang lalu?"

Gadis itu masih terisak. Dan perlahan Sasori mengendurkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura dengan amatlah lembut seakan berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

Kedua tangan gadis itu pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh si merah muda yang kini tengah menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa pada kedua pipinya. Sakura menengguk ludahnya sekali. Bibir merah mudanya kembali terbuka.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau kembali meninggalkanku?"

Sasori menghela nafasnya. Tangannya kini terulur hingga jemarinya dapat menyentuh pipi yang telah lama sekali tak ia sentuh. Iris _hazel_-nya tertuju pada wajah memerah menahan tangis di depannya.

"Karena aku … Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika kau mengatakan secara tak langsung kau telah memiliki lelaki lain dalam hidupmu, Sakura … Maksudku, aku―"

"Kau memang bodoh, Akasuna Sasori!"

Tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh pipi itu kini berada dalam genggaman tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya yang ia yakini milik Sakura. Iris _viridian _yang berkaca-kaca itu kini menatapnya tajam.

"Bodoh? Apa maksud―"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintaimu? Kau kira hanya kau yang tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini?!"

Otaknya serasa berhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Pun ia tak melawan saat kedua tangan gadis itu kini mencengkeram ujung kaosnya dan membawanya dalam jarak yang cukup berbahaya dengan Sakura.

"Kau memang bodoh, Akasuna Sasori!"

Dan bibir yang melontarkan kata-kata makian dengan nada getir itu kini menempel pada bibirnya yang sedaritadi bungkam seribu bahasa. Manik karamelnya terbelalak lebar ketika rasa hangat yang berasal dari bibir merah muda itu menjalari tiap pori-pori kulit bibirnya. Ia bahkan kini tak dapat melihat bola mata hijau anggur Sakura yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya karena terpejam.

Tak sampai lima detik hingga bibir itu terlepas. Sasori refleks menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Iris _hazel_-nya masih melebar.

"Sakura … Kenapa―"

"Aku selama ini berbohong padamu."

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Wajahnya yang manis nampak begitu merah semerah apel segar.

Berbohong? Apa maksud―

"Kau ingat saat enam tahun yang lalu aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku berbohong."

Alis merahnya mengerut bingung. Mulutnya yang sebelumnya tertutup kini ternganga kecil mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Aku berbohong … Karena saat itu aku tak ingin sakit hati dan tak ingin membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku masih menunggumu. Padahal kenyataannya, selama delapan tahun itu aku masih tak bisa menghapus rasa cinta yang ada dalam hatiku untukmu …" lanjut Sakura dengan suara yang makin lama semakin pelan. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"J-Jadi, kau selama ini berbohong padamu?" tanya Sasori dengan suara terbata. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dan aku tertipu?

"Dan bagaimana sekarang? Anak lelaki itu adalah anakmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat. Dan membuat manik karamel di hadapannya untuk kesekian kalinya terbelalak lebar. "Dan jangan tanya lagi alasannya kenapa aku berbohong!" sambungnya cepat sambil membuang muka karena malu. Kedua mata Sasori mengerjap berkali-kali. Otaknya nampaknya berusaha mencerna informasi baru yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Jadi, itu anak siapa?"

"Dia itu anak sepupuku, Gaara. Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat dengan Gaara!"

Gaara teman sekelasnya semasa SMP dulu? Pantas saja rambut anak lelaki itu dan wajah ketusnya mirip sekali dengan teman berambut merah darahnya.

Kedua tangan Sasori langsung memegang kedua bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Kening mereka kini saling menempel membuat wajah mereka kini berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sakura menelan ludahnya saking gugupnya.

Suara tawa lolos dari bibir lelaki bersurai merah darah itu. Ia menghela nafas sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, selama ini kita sama-sama sakit hati dan saling membohongi satu sama lain? Kita benar-benar bodoh ya?"

Sakura sejenak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori, namun kini senyum nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang terhalang wajah Sasori. Kedua matanya menghangat mendapati sepasang mata _hazel _di depannya menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Ya, kau benar, kita benar-benar bodoh."

Tawa kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis itu bersamaan dengan suara tawa Sakura. Sasori pun menghentikan tawanya. Kini manik mata yang sempat menyipit itu kembali memandangi _viridian _yang berkaca-kaca di depannya.

"Jadi sekarang, aku masih punya kesempatan tidak?"

Senyum yang begitu lebar dan manis mengembang dari bibir mungil Sakura. Dan tanpa kuasanya, setetes air mata haru membasahi pipinya.

"Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama tahu!"

Kali ini, senyum lebar itu juga menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori, sebuah senyum yang Sasori yakini tak pernah terlihat pada wajahnya selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ia hidup.

"Dan aku masih menyimpan payung yang kau pinjamkan padaku enam tahun yang lalu." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Senyuman Sasori semakin lebar.

Dan perlahan wajah lelaki itu mendekat, terus mendekat hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan jarak yang sebelumnya berada di antara mereka terhapuskan sudah. Tak peduli dengan sinar mentari yang menyinari mereka berdua dengan teriknya, ataupun berpuluh pasang mata yang kini tengah menonton mereka di sana dengan tangan yang menutupi mata anak mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Karena mereka berdua terlalu bodoh dan membiarkan empat belas tahun hidup dalam penyangkalan dan kebohongan._

_Namun kali ini, mereka kembali bertemu dan membiarkan sang takdir kembali mengikat mereka berdua setelah terpisah begitu jauh._

_**Di Bawah Sinar Mentari ―fin**_

.

.

.

**A.n:** hanya bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo fic ini terkesan begitu alay dan bikin muntah, hahahah _*headdesk*_

Tapi, _mind to RnR? ^^_


End file.
